Heartbreak
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: Alfie felt a lump in his throat as he thought back to what the beautiful girl told him before she left. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, because he knew he loved her too. /amfie angst. review. one-shot, possible two-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. (be prepared for super long AN at the bottom)**

"Hey Alfie." Amber said to her laptop screen once the video chat had accepted. She saw Alfie smile through his webcam to her.

"Hey Ambs." He replied. He made a silent plea to God that Amber wouldn't bring up their relationship. She didn't know that Alfie was dating Willow yet.

"So how is everything?" Amber asked, typing up her long blonde hair with a pink ribbon.

"Great, fine. Sibuna is good… well, Sibuna good." He said, making Amber laugh, "No really everything's okay. Patricia and Eddie are back together."

"Yay Peddie!" Amber squealed, clapping her hands together.

"So Ambs…" Alfie had to tell her about his new girlfriend.

"Yeah, Boo?" _boo._

Alfie felt his heart snap. Boo. They hadn't officially broke up. Technically, Alfie was cheating.

"Um… everyone misses you." He panicked. He wasn't really lying, everyone did miss her.

"Aw! I miss everyone too!" Amber held her hand over her heart, obviously touched, "Even Willow. How is she?"

Alfie looked alarmed, "What do you mean?!"

Amber flinched at his reaction, as a confused expression fell upon her face.

"Alfie are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Alfie let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding. Better sooner than later, he thought.

"Look Amber, promise you won't hate me?" He said.

Amber giggled, "Boo, how could I hate you? I love you remember,"

Alfie felt a lump in his throat as he thought back to what the beautiful girl told him before she left. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, because he knew he loved her too.

"Ambs, I'm dating Willow."

Amber gasped a little as her mind processed what her boyfriend (or now, ex) said. She didn't know how to react. Until now, Amber had never felt true heartbreak.

"We hadn't broke up…" She whispered, tearing up a little as she pressed 'end call'.

Amber pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She couldn't believe it. She thought the Mick situation was heartbreaking, but that was nothing to this.

The first (and probably only) boy she ever fell in love with was Alfie Lewis and within the space of a minute he crushed her.

They hadn't even broken up!

"Amber, you okay?" Her roommate at the fashion school, Rydel, asked.

"He cheated on me, Ry." Amber mumbled – more tears threatening to fall.

"Wait, perfect Alfie who'd never do anything to hurt you cheated on you?" Rydel asked, sitting beside Amber on the bed.

"Technically! We hadn't broke up, I just left… I presumed we were in a long distance relationship. I guess not." Amber buried her head in her arms and sobbed silently.

"He loves you Ambs," Rydel tried to soothe her friend by rubbing her back.

"How do you know, you haven't even met him!" Amber exclaimed, her face streaked with tears.

"Judging by the pictures of you both that you have on your wall, I can tell by the way he looks at you." Rydel smiled, before getting up and walking out to give Amber some space.

Amber sat alone for a while, staring at her wall.

"I shouldn't of come here. I miss you, Alfie."

"I'm a despicable human being."

"Alfie, will you shut up?" Jerome groaned from the bed opposite Alfie.

"Amber probably hates me!" Alfie put his head in his hands.

"It's your fault for having a crush on Willow," Jerome muttered so low, Alfie barely heard what he said,

But it made everything so much clearer.

Willow was just a crush. To be honest, she probably wasn't even that. He hated to admit it, but Willow was just someone to be there when Amber wasn't. Alfie needed someone, and Willow happened to be there. He didn't really like her. He missed Amber. Amber, the girl who Alfie was in love with.

And he would do anything to get her back.

**Oh look Amfie angst. And an OC who goes by the perfect name Rydel. If you have no idea who Rydel is then google Rydel Lynch she is flawless. Don't even ask what this is because I really don't know it's 8am and I began this at 7am and I haven't slept at all tonight so basically I have lots and lots of feels. Amfie feels happened to get the better of me and this happened. I just miss Amber so much sigh it's really different without her and Walfie really drives me insane even though I ship it slightly. Well that's all. WHO SPOTTED THE TANGLED REFERENCE?! Gold star if you did.**

**Oh and I'm really sorry about all my other fanfics, I guess I'm better at one-shots. I can't keep up with the pressure of writing multi-chapters. It's hard work and I forget my plots which I forget to write down so it's very stressful. When I find time I will update them I promise.**

**Cheerio. Oh and remember to review I like them.**


End file.
